Danny Phantom The Battle For Time And Space
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: This story takes place months after phantom planet,after much stealing, and planning Vlad Plasmius had found a way to make the world his again. Danny and his friend and family must stop Vlad,from changing the world forever but Time is not the only thing Vlads after,and reality falls down around them go to meet a new ghost. Read how Team Phantom races to save Time and Space
1. Prologue Attack Of The Time Realm

Prologue Attack Of The Time Realm

Deep in the ghostzone Vlad Plasmius was flying through the time realm with another master plan in mind. "Clockworks tower and if I'm right Clockwork should be here" Vlad pulled out a time medallion he stole from Danny a while ago and put it around his neck. He silently fazed through the wall, he search around and saw Clockwork in his study work on his staff he pulled out a Ecto-cage trap "mind if we spend some time together" and threw at him but was a little surprised when it caught him Clockwork disappeared and realized it was a duplicate. "Nice try but I knew you were coming". Clockwork appeared from the shadows ready for a fight "well I thought I could surprise you and make this quick but apparently I looks like I'll be here for a while".

They both began fired energy beams at each other while dodging their attacks at the same time Clockwork saw the damages quickly developing in his tower he had to take this outside. They both teleported Clockwork was unaware That Vlad was hoping for this he had ten duplicates waiting for them. Clockwork knew that his time power won't work on Vlad as long as he wearing the medallion as preparing to deal with it one of Vlad clones blasted him from behind and snatch his time rod out of his hand "NO" Clockwork blasted the duplicate, it disappear and his rod landed on a nearby rock. Clockwork was about to get it back but before he could make a move five duplicates appeared surrounding him and blasted him with very powerful energy beams "shows over" Vlad gloated, Clockwork tried to get up was too weak to move two more duplicates tied him up with a Spectral-rope he created and used an energy voltage to knock him out. Vlad then remove all but one of his duplicate. "Phase one finish" Vlad duplicate picked up Clockwork and together they left flew off forgetting his time rod.

Soon after the observants sensed that the time steam was disrupted, they went to investigate they saw the damages in the tower and sighs of a fight. When they went outside they saw Clockwork staff they immediately knew something had happen. "This is not good" they went back and used their temporal clairvoyance to see what had happen and found out that Vlad Plasmius had capture Clockwork. "This is not looking well Clockwork keeps the time steam balanced we'll all endanger if we don't get him back" one of spoke. "What is your recommendation" the high councilmen leading them holding and staring at Clockwork staff paused for a few moments and said call forth Danny Phantom.


	2. Part One Time Disruption, The Mission

Part One Time Disruption, The Mission

Danny woke at 9:00am "whoa I'm am so Late" but then he notice that it was still dark out the moon and stars were still up he looked at his clock on his laptop 9:00am he was completely confused. Jazz then came in shocked and horrified Danny "are you seeing what I'm seeing" jazz shouted. "Yes" as he was about to get up his computer phone began to ring It was Sam and Tucker. "Danny something wrong with my clock" tucker stated "my too" Sam added "they say 12:00pm and its still night". "My say 9:00am" Danny stated "what do you thinks is going on" jazz asked. Danny already had a strong idea but then a ghost appeared before them. "Great and right when I first wake to I'm going ghost" and he transformed in his ghost half just as was about to attack the ghost cowered and shouted "wait please I'm just a messenger and I've come to deliver an emergency message to Danny phantom".

Danny stop dead in his tracks usually a ghost would be ready to fight back but this one seemed harmless. The messenger ghost held a crystal eye ball and a holographic video appeared before them. "Danny phantom as you are most likely aware the time steam has been off balanced lately well we can assure you it will get worst and become the end of us all unless you come to the observant council we'll explain everything there". The hologram disappeared "did something happened to Clockwork" Danny asked. "Yes and we are running out of time we need to get to the counsel fast or reality freeze in time forever" the messenger disappeared into the basement. Danny called his friends to come Danny parents heard that they call into the ghostzone and insist in coming along and they pack their stuff hopped in the Spector speeder and went into the ghost zone.

As they followed the messenger ghost into the ghostzone they notice that some parts of the ghostzone seem to be frozen and it was more eerie and quietly then before. "Whoa even the ghostzone" Sam whispered the messenger lead them straight to the observant lair "here's where I leave you just go straight and in the courtroom is where they will speak with you and they only want to talk you" the messenger was only referring to Danny and his companions "so I hope you didn't bring others". Jack and Maddie now knowing what Danny was sitting in the back of the vehicle "come on Maddie we're going in to meet some spooks" Danny knew that his dad would blast first and ask question never "DAD they only want me, my sister, and my friends to go in they only want to talk about what's going with the time stream alright if we just barge in and attack them we might not be able get the info we need". "He's right jack let Danny handle this" Maddie who was smart and reasonable listen to Danny since he knew about the ghostzone and the ghosts who more than they did, jack was disappointed because he wanted to be the hero but had to stay behind.

Danny and his friend went straight into the courtroom they were completely by observants "man it's like have a thousand eye staring at you" tucker thought creepy the observant council "began aw good Danny Phantom and his team have arrived here's the situation Vlad Plasmius has returned and he's abducted Clockwork" Danny and his team were in shock "but I thought he couldn't come back after he failed to stop the meteor" jazz was confused "knowing Vlad either found or made a new hiding place" Danny suspected "but why would he take Clockwork" Sam asked "my guess to mess around with time changing history so that way his world domination plan succeeds" Danny stated "but where do start looking he could be anywhere between earth and the ghostzone". The observants came with an idea "go to the ghost of space Aurora, she and Clockwork are close friend and they work together for generations she'll be able to help you find out where he is but you must hurry because if you don't get Clockwork back the time steam will fall apart and both our worlds will be frozen in time forever" the observants pull out the infinite map they borrowed from the frozen realm, the chief was already aware of the situation and agreed the infinite map will show you her space realm. The team shook their heads in agreement they rush to the Spector speeder collected the coordinates from the head of the observants, and race for the space realm of the ghostzone.

Meanwhile deep under a mountain not too far from a city in a hidden cave was lab with another ghost portal and Vlad watch as Clockwork his best to struggle both his arms were trapped by Ecto-hancuffs which was attached to the inside of glass prison which was absorbing his energy. "You can struggle all you want but now that I have you in my position I can control all of time" Vlad gloated "keeping me trapped here will only cause the time stream to fall out of balance and you should know if you try to change history it may result in dire consequence" Clockwork warned. "oh no I'm not just trying to change history you see the change I have in mind is much larger and once I have the ghost of space I can replace this universe with a universe of my design and in this universe, I can finally rule as I was meant to be". He then change into his ghost form and went back into ghostzone Clockwork was very concern not only for the time stream and about Vlad's horrible plan but for the ghost of space she was a close friend of his "Aurora".


	3. Part Two The Space Realm, Jacks Mistake

Part Two The Space Realm, Jacks Mistakes

Danny phantom and his team were in the space realm of the ghostzone the place was full flow, glitter, bubbles that are windows to their world and others, along with echoing sounds. "Wow this place is beautiful and amazing" Maddie said in ah "yeah beautiful and dangerous" jack said "so we need to find the space ghost and get her to lead us to the time ghost". "Yes but not the way you're thinking of doing it" Sam said in a firm voice Danny also spoke in a serious tone "look she and Clockwork are friends and sense Clockwork has help me in the past I have a pretty good idea that she's a friendly ghost and will gladly help us save him so please don't do anything crazy or stupid please". Jack hardly listen he didn't trust ghost for a second he rather make her help by force. Maddie was worried unlike Jack she was more reasonable and sense Danny and his friends have been friends fighting ghost for a while she was more willing to trust his word.

After a while they reached the space tower which was made up of stain glass with cement design patterns frames. Danny and his friend and family quietly open the door and search around, the building where full of mirrors Tucker want to check on his good looks reach out to wipe one of the mirrors when his arm went right through it whoa Tucker then stuck his head in the mirror and saw a world made of meat it was like a dream, Sam pull his arm back don't even think about it and kept walking. When got to main area of the tower they saw a beautiful pure white ghost with long strait rainbow-hued hair glowing blue eyes wearing a black sky star fill long simple dress with golden gloves. She seem to be moving the mirrors in certain area while humming a tune. Danny was about to walk up to talk to her when his father burst in from behind and began to attack her with a Ecto-gun "JACK NO" they all shouted but it was too late he fired but she dodged in the nick of time.

She then used an energy-ball and knock jack out into the hallway "why have you come, is it to claim the secret of space, what is your purpose"? "You tell us where to find the time ghost or be torn apart molecule by molecule" jack screeched "I would never"- before she could finish jack just kept blasting away. "Mom do something" Danny screeched "Jack Fenton stop it this minute" Maddie to grab a hold on him Aurora fired another energy beam at Jack, Jack then push Maddie against the wall and knock her out but also got hit by the energy-beam. Jack turn and saw Maddie unconscious it fuel his rage even more. jack pull out his Jack O' Nine Tails he lash it out on to her and before she can defend herself she was caught a suffered a painful shock before fainting and falling. Sam and Tucker grab both his arm and managed to hold him down, Danny flew after her to catch her, Jazz shocked and angered rush in and checked her mother "good it looks like she only hit her head she'll be fine" she turned and glared at her father so did Tucker and Sam.

Before Danny could catch her he was blasted back and saw Vlad Plasmius and his duplicate holding her "well, well it looks like your father foolish nature saved me a lot of trouble Daniel" Vlad then tied Aurora up with same Spectral-rope. "Let her go Plasmius and tell what you did with Clockwork while you're at it" Danny was prepared to fight "oh no Daniel in fact I need them both in order to make a new world of my liking so I'm afraid that's not an option". Vlad then created more duplicates to handle Danny the team just stood and watch jack struggle to get free "hold on Danny I can"- tucker cut him off "mess up again", "haven't you'd done enough" Jazz screeched "let Danny handle this right now he needs to help the ghost you attacked" Sam angrily said they both tighten their grip jack but being much larger managed to eventually manage to break free "dad stop trying to be a hero" Jazz cried out.

Jack was determined he the lash out his nine tails whip again but instead of catching Vlad he ended up catching and shocking Danny as well. Vlad took this situation to his advantage knowing Danny as their greatest weapon. Danny was badly weaken by the whip he could barely move and was fighting hard to stay conscious Vlad came in and rounded him up as well. With both Danny and Aurora captured the situation was getting more dire Maddie woke much to her horror she saw Vlad carrying her badly hurt son. Before any of the could react Vlad flew out of the building and just to make sure we can't be followed he activated a small bomb he snuck in earlier and blew up the specter speeder a duplicate came out of the building hold a large crystal another came in another had the time he stole before he even got here. "Now I can finally make the universe the way I want it to be, my universe" and they all flew off in the distance, Danny friends and family could only watch.

When Danny finally woke he trapped in the spectral energy neutralizer he saw both Clockwork and Aurora trapped in their glass prison which seems to be attach to a large machine. On two pillars the space crystal and the time rod sat next to each other in a glass case in front of what seems to be a very large arch circle. "Beautiful isn't it Daniel" Vlad next to as he watch his Maddie holograms work on his machine universal warp machine at full power all that remains is for a few finishing touches for is for activation dumpling all three prisoners roll their eyes "that's real sad you know that" Aurora commented. Vlad just bushed it off. "What are going to do with them Plasmius" "what do you think Daniel using the power of the space crystal and the time rod along with the power of the two ghost who keep them I will merge and warp and the entire universe to my liking and rule". "You're out of your mind" Clockwork said "if you take all power and don't handle wisely you could end up destroying everything including yourself" Aurora warned "you nearly destroyed the world once for your own selfish gain once are you really willing to do it again" Danny asked "oh no not destroy it just remake it into my universe Ah ha, ha, ha"

Maddie Tucker Jazz and Sam were fixing the specter speeder as fast and as best as they could, Jack was just sitting on the side lines everyone was pretty mad at him they had even screeched at him for attacking like that and messing everything up instead of letting Danny handle it. He wanted to be the hero so bad that he reacted on impulse and got both Danny and Aurora captured, all that matter now was to find and save them all before Vlad can move in with his plan Jack just watched feeling stupid and was disappointed in himself. "How are going to find them now" Jazz asked then they notice something the ghostzone seem to be melting the bubble were vanishing nearby doors and realms were falling and shattering everything was literally fall apart everywhere. "This not good" Sam stated "I don't get it" Tucker was confused "I thought he just to mess with time so he could just change history so his plan work and he could rule the earth". "I don't think he was really out to just change time" Sam said "well unless we want to find out we better find and stop him" Maddie was almost done with the fuel lines, Sam was well prepared and pulled out the boo-oomerang "sense it lock on to Danny's Ecto-signature we can follow it to Danny" Jazz then heard a loud moan like sound she looked and saw a black hole that seem to be eating away at the ghostzone and getting larger "you guys we need to leave right now". The others saw the hole there wasn't much time to finish they jumped in the hole was getting louder, stronger, closer, and faster the space realm was disintegrating and the ghostzone will soon follow along with earth sense it the flipside. Maddie was pressing the start button multiple time their hearts were pounding as the hole was coming closer. Finally the engines started and they got away just in time as soon as got far enough away Sam threw the boo-oomerang and immediately started following it as soon as it started tracking Danny "I hope we can make it".


	4. Part Three Time Space RacingCollapsation

Part Three Time, Space, Racing Collapsation

Danny struggle with all his might to no avail to stop Vlad's horrible plan, the Maddie holograms were putting in finishing touches "why not just change history and fulfill your contract deal when held the world hostage" Danny asked with a little regret. "I thought of doing that at first but then after much research with the scraps I could steal from my old home and my old lab and after much thought I realized that there was nothing I could do to change the past, the world wouldn't have survived without you Daniel and reading about the time and space realm about how the keepers watch and control it how they created our world along with many other, I decided if I couldn't live or rule in this world I might as well destroy it and make my own". "But what about my mom and I thought you still want to recruit me" Danny asked in confusion. "I'll make my own Maddie and my half ghost son in my own world". Danny was mostly shocked by his answer.

The rest of the team was following the boo-oomerang the black hole getting louder. "We are running out of time more and more quickly Jazz was terrified they watch as ghosts were fleeing through every portal that was closest and available the ghost trapped frozen in time were helpless to escape. They then turn on the news in Tuckers PDA "ghost are pouring in everywhere folks citizens are terrified beyond belief but the ghost are only part of our worries chaos spreads every from town, to city's states country continent. Tornadoes tear through fields, waves destroy everything beyond the shore, fire seems to raining from the sky and earthquake are strong enough so that large gaping holes are appearing and buildings are breaking and falling apart. This is chad asking IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD" the camera went off.

"All systems are fully operational cupcake" one of the Maddie holograms reported. Vlad gave an evil grin while Danny Clockwork and Aurora all watch in horror. In the center of it all was a lever "and thus begins a new universe created for Vlad" he pulled the lever. Clockwork and Aurora screeched and groaned in pain, the archway was making an energy vortex and began pulsing energy the time rod and the space crystal began give off energy as well and everything seem to be melting around them when a boo-oomerang hit him hard on the head. Danny team had made it but the question was is it on was it on time "Danny" they all shouted Vlad was angry he was sure that the black hole would get them or the damage to the ship would be just enough. Sam rushed up to Danny Vlad tried to stop her but Maddie blasted him back just in time for Sam to him free.

"Thanks but now we need to stop Vlad and this device before the universe is turned into his fantasy" "Oh no you don't you have foiled my plans time and again but not this time" Vlad and Danny were lock in combat. "We've got to shut this off" Maddie went to computer and search for to get it to stop or reverse it Sam and Tucker were trying to break glass prisons while Jazz tried to pull the lever "I don't think we can take this anymore" Aurora and Clockwork were getting weak and exhausted their energy were never been used like this before time was running out "we can't stop it" Jazz cried out to Danny. Danny had an idea it was risky but bold but Vlad created duplicates to overpower him and pin him down "I had always hoped that you and your mother would wise up sooner or later but now I see that things I want in life I have make myself such as the family I always wanted as well as my kingdom". Vlad was about to strangle Danny when a nine whip and grabbed him and shocked till he too weak to move. They looked and saw it was Jack "Danny do it quick" Danny shocked and frozen "DANNY HURRY" he shouted again it was just enough to snap him out of it and he went to the other side of the room and let out a very powerful ghostly wail.

the machine computers corrupted broke their screens shattered, the glass prisons that was holding Clockwork and Aurora burst by the pressure the cuff broke and loosen freeing them both static energy was spread like fire some explosion bursting everywhere the machine was losing power the vortex was disappearing by the time Danny ghostly wail was done the machine was destroyed complete. Danny's team and the two ghost was right behind him but it was still not over. They rush in grab the two ghost but Clockwork and Aurora were still weak from the machine "you" Aurora fought hard to avoid fainting "you have to get the time rod and space crystal so you can combined their powers to fix this". "But what about you" Danny was concern for them, Clockwork help him to save him and his family before and considered him as an ally "I think it's too late for us Danny I don't think we can make". The time rod and space crystal were still in shattered glass case Danny fixated at the two ghost, when an observant came in escaping of what remains of the ghostzone.

The observant looked at two badly hurt ghost "Danny get the time rod and space crystal and bring it here quick". Danny flew off to get the two when Vlad broke from his bonds and charge for them as well Jack rushed after Vlad he used the ghost gonlets to knock him back down Vlad tried to blast him back but Jack managed to get the Spector Deflector on him to weaken him. As Danny grab the items "NO" Vlad struggle to get back on his feet but jack was too strong. Danny brought back items "now give them some of your energy and with just enough will help them just focus your energy to them". Danny grabbed both their hands and focus with all his might until their wounds were healed and he fainted and changed back.

Once they were strong enough Clockwork and Aurora knew what to do, together they used all their power to fix all their corruption that'd been done to the space-time continuum the melted scenery was reverting back to normal the black hole that was eating away at the ghost closed up and everything lost to it was returning including the ghost and those frozen in time were free again. Earth was reverting back as well, the cracks done by the earthquakes were sealing up, the wave were disappearing as well as the tornadoes, the firestorm stopped the clouds vanished, the damage done to the building were fix as well time reverse back to 6:00am in the morning the sun was in place, it was if nothing ever happen. The people were shocked but glad as the ghost in the ghostzone were returning home everything was back normal.

Danny woke up just in time, Clockwork and Aurora were tired but fine Danny smile to greet them "you all right". "Yes tired but fine and it's all because of you thank you for everything" Danny nod "I owed you" the rest of the team walk up to greet them Jack still feeling bad walk up to Aurora "look sorry about you know"- Aurora knew what he was trying to say "next time try to think before you act" they smiled at each other. Vlad Plasmius was deeply frustrated and disappointed this was his last chance and he lost it he had plan it so carefully but Danny and his friends and family managed to ruin it anyway. Danny and team glared at the tied up Vlad Plasmius as well as the three ghost they knew that as long as Vlad was allowed to roam free he would not give up his conquest, he would do anything to gain his desires even if it meant destroying the world.

They took him back to the space realm after a few minutes Aurora pulled out a dark looking mirror. "Take a good look Plasmius because you'll be calling it your new home". Aurora began to explain "this mirror is a prison for the most dangerous and troublesome ghost once you are thrown you will be cut off from this world and there is no way of escape your only unless the ghost council and I see fit to release you". "Which maybe never" Sam pointed out Danny and his family were ready to shove him in Vlad fought back in desperation "now can't we have some sort of reasoning or discuss forgiveness over cake and milkshakes". They all just glared, "Maddie please all I ever wanted was your love and your sons love as well that's all I ever wanted a family". Maddie rolled her eyes in anger and said in a firm voice "I could never so much as be friends with a monster like you" and they finally shoved him in. Danny and his friend said goodbye to Clockwork and Aurora and the observants and left them in peace. They then realized it was a Saturday and decided to have fun, as well as fight ghost monster that had not left. Jack decided to be Danny sidekick from now on, Tucker went back to his role as mayor and explain everything to people and press and they could hardly believe it. Meanwhile in another dimension sky as well as the ground blood red, lave river surrounded the area, burned dry dead tree cover the ground on the outer area they would sometimes catch on fire, flaming ghost and monster roamed and rule the area. In the center was a very, wide, and deep pit in which lave falls were pouring in inside a magma lake, there's a fortress tower resting on a hilled island. Inside guarded by the darkest ghost were prison cells specialized for specific ghosts for no guaranteed. Vlad Plasmius siting in a cage on hard stone the prison clothes block him from activating his powers. He was sitting on bed thinking of everything he had lost his life, wealth, love, and now his entire world he felt nothing but rage and self-sympathy he looked up and said to himself "someday I'll will return".


End file.
